Aerospace pressure sensors often operate over extended temperature ranges ranging from −55° C. to 300° C. Moreover, the pressure sensors are also subject to high-vibration environments, which are sometimes in excess of 100 g's. Due to these wide temperature variations and high vibration environments, the printed wiring assembly (PWA) that includes the electronics to support the pressure sensor needs to be mounted to the header assembly of the pressure sensor. Great care must be taken with the mounting of the PWA so that the thermal strains generated by the differences in thermal expansion between the PWA and the header assembly do not cause thermal fatigue failure. Moreover, the vibration requirements limit the mounting techniques to those that do not cause fretting or cracking under high vibration loading.
For the reasons stated above and for reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for mounting the PWA to the header assembly.